


Just call me Cupid

by Dahlia_Rose_83



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Rose_83/pseuds/Dahlia_Rose_83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Elena decide to match-make Damon and Alaric. It's not as easy as they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just call me Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewtonsApple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtonsApple/gifts).



> The weird things that inspire you… This time it was a fanvideo on youtube. This one to be exact: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vINRNtJJXw  
> I dedicate this Story to NewtonsApple, because reading your story "The End of an Era" made me watch that video again.  
> Not sure how I went from watching that to writing this, but there you have it. And the end surprised even me. That wasn’t planned at all.   
> The story takes place at the beginning of season 3, but I changed a few things.

Just call me Cupid  
   
Caroline wasn't exactly sure why she hadn't noticed earlier. Looking back there had been so many hints. She had probably been too preoccupied with her own drama to really see them. Too caught up in the whole Matt and Tyler mess and oh my god, my mom knows I'm a vampire. At least her mom took it in stride this time and was surprisingly okay with the whole thing. Okay, so she was still a bit squeamish of the blood-drinking-part, so Caroline made sure not to do it in front of her. And Liz also had some trouble with the fact that her daughter was technically dead. Who could blame her? Caroline herself still had trouble coming to terms with that.  
   
Of course she knew that she had died. Smothered with a pillow by the evil doppelganger of her (second) best friend, while in hospital. Wearing a hospital gown and no make-up and her hair a right mess. Not the way she had wanted to go. And yeah, so she had thought about her own death a few times before, thanks to a certain dark-haired vampire. She had always believed that Damon would kill her in the end. At least he would have made sure she looked pretty while dying. That she was sure of. Katherine really could've shown a bit more consideration.  
   
So yeah, she was undead and mostly cool with it, although she really could do without some of the side effects. The blood-craving was a pain in the ass and that whole heightened emotions thing sucked sometimes, but she managed quite well. And it was rather cool to be able to eat anything you wanted without having to fear gaining weight.  
   
But anyways... The first time she really noticed was at Elena's birthday party. While the party was a big success and all her planning paid off, Caroline didn't exactly have a good time. Matt was avoiding her, preferring to get stoned with Jeremy instead. And Tyler had brought slutty Sophie as his date and even told her he hoped to get laid that night!  
   
Sick at the sight of them, Caroline had fled outside and there she had seen them. Sitting side by side, usual drinks in hands, talking quietly. She had noticed the way Damon was looking at his best friend and – caught by surprise – she had stayed to watch them for a while. Their easy banter, those secret smiles and accidental touches... It was rather cute, she had to admit.  
   
She wasn't sure if Damon was aware yet. She was sure that Alaric wasn't. Probably still too busy trying to take care of Elena and Jeremy to think of much else at the moment. Maybe even still mourning Jenna, although things had been pretty much over already weeks before her death.  
   
Watching the two men interact, Caroline suddenly decided to help. Okay, so Damon was far from her favorite person. But even she had to admit that he was a lot nicer when he was happy. And it would keep him away from Elena, whom he had pretty much given up on. Aside from taking care of her while Stefan was god knows where doing god knows what with Klaus. Not that Caroline really wanted to know, mind you. She was quite happy being oblivious to his actions and waiting for him to return. Because she was sure that he would come back eventually. Then he and Elena would get their fairytale happy ending, because Elena was just the type of girl to actually get what she wanted and maybe even Damon would be happy for them, if he had someone in his life as well.   
   
And Alaric really was the perfect candidate. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? He already put up with Damon on a daily basis. He was also pretty much the only one who got Damon's weird humor and he seemed immune to the vampire's snark and sarcasm. He never allowed Damon to push him around and he had his magic ring (given back to him by Elena a few weeks ago) if things got ugly. Also: vampire and vampire hunter. It was like fate. Like Buffy and Angel. Not that Caroline had ever watched that show. Of course not.  
   
Finally turning away the blonde started to plan the best course of action. Left to themselves they'd probably never get together. Men were just too dense sometimes. They would at least continue to dance around each other for ages and she couldn't have that. She would give them a push in the right direction. But first she needed to enlist a little help.  
   
Things between her and Tyler were still difficult after the party, despite the fact that he'd ended up going home alone. Caroline was also pretty sure he had no idea that she'd compelled slutty Sophie to dump him. And it wasn't as if she had planned to do that. They'd been alone in the bathroom together, so it had practically been fate interfering, right?  
   
Still, she'd keep Tyler out of it for now. She wasn't sure about his reaction anyway. Since Bonnie was still away, visiting relatives, that only left Elena. Deciding that it was also the perfect way to get the brunette to stop brooding and fretting for a while, Caroline cornered her a few days after the party to share her perfect plan.  
   
Not that Elena agreed that it was a perfect plan. “You want me to what?” she asked in disbelief. “I want you to help me matchmake Damon and Alaric.” Caroline explained again. Elena just stared at her for long moments. “But that's … ridiculous. I mean, they're not even gay. And Andie just died.” the brunette protested, causing her friend to roll her eyes. An annoying habit she had picked up from Damon, whether she wanted to admit it or not.  
   
“So what? He wasn't even fake dating her anymore. They officially broke up weeks ago, claiming to stay friends, remember?” Yes, she did remember. Elena had wanted to discuss Damon's motives for the break-up back then, afraid he might still be hung up on her and seeing his chance now that Stefan wasn’t here, but Caroline had been too preoccupied with the whole Matt and Tyler mess to give it much thought. “Doesn't mean he didn't still care for her. At least a little. And there's still the fact that both of them are straight.” the brunette pointed out again.  
   
“Actually, Damon is bisexual.” the blonde informed her friend. After giving her the incredulous stare for a few seconds, Elena asked skeptically: “How would you even know that?” Caroline sighed. She really didn't want to go into detail, but if the other girl really needed to hear it... “Back in the days I don't like to remember... You know, when I was still human and Damon compelled me to be his fake girlfriend and human blood-bag? I was also sorta his therapist. I think he mostly needed someone to talk to and since I'd been compelled to forget everything again, he told me quite a few personal things.” Sometimes she wondered if he had yet realized that she remembered everything now. Mostly she thought not. He probably would've staked her to make sure she kept her mouth shut.  
   
“Okay. But what about Alaric?” Elena wanted to know, once she'd gotten over her shock. Damon was bisexual? Unbelievable. “Well, he certainly likes Damon. And even if he doesn't have personal experience yet, I'm sure Damon will be more than happy to show him the ropes.” the blonde said suggestively. “Caroline!” Elena really did that whole blushing virgin thing rather perfectly, even if she was no virgin anymore. Caroline had to give her that. She herself had never been good at it. Too many awkward conversations with her dad about boys liking boys when she was still a teen, she supposed. It was hard to make her blush.  
   
“So are you helping me or what?” she finally asked, wanting to get this stupid conversation over with. “I really want both of them to be happy, but.. do you really think this is a good idea?” Elena asked, still doubtful. “Of course it is. It's a brilliant idea. They're perfect for each other. They just need a little help to realize it. And we'll only be giving them a little... nudge.” Caroline reasoned. Elena seemed still hesitant, but finally she nodded. “Alright, I'm in.”  
   
***  
   
Damon entered the restaurant and looked around until he spied Alaric sitting at a table, looking uneasy. Elena had had the weird idea to invite the two men to dinner in a fancy restaurant, to thank them for being there for her throughout the summer, while simultaneously looking for Stefan. When Damon had pointed out that he didn't need to eat, she had shot back: "But you usually do. Come on, let me do this." complete with pouting lip and puppy eyes. Okay, so he had finally realized that he wasn't really in love with the girl, but that didn't mean he was immune to her puppy eyes.  
   
"Where's Elena?" he asked when he reached the table. "She got held up by Caroline. Something about boy problems. I really didn't want to know any details. She promised to join us later." the teacher explained. Damon shrugged and took a seat. Since the waiter kept giving them pointed looks, they ordered a bottle of wine and an appetizer, while talking quietly about Stefan's possible next move.  
   
A little while later Alaric's phone rang, the caller ID showing it was Elena. "Ric, I'm so sorry, but I won't be able to make it. Enjoy dinner with Damon today and we'll do this some other time, okay? Bye." And before he could utter a reply, she had already hung up. He rolled his eyes and looked at Damon. "I take it you heard that?" Because of course the vampire would be listening in. He'd never gotten the concept of privacy. "Yep. Let's order then." Damon decided, picking up his menu again. Hesitating a second Alaric did the same.  
   
"This is kinda weird." he commented once they had placed their orders. "What is weird?" the vampire asked. "This." the teacher muttered, gesturing around. "Having dinner is weird? You mean compared to what we usually do?" Damon snarked. Well, yeah. Usually they drank at the Grill, hunted vampires and as of late tried to track down Stefan and Klaus. Having dinner was weirdly normal, compared to their usual activities. But still, having dinner in a fancy restaurant, with candles and soft music, with his best friend? His male best friend. His male vampire best friend. Yes, that did feel weird. Unfortunately Damon didn't seem to think so and not wanting to be laughed at, Ric dropped the subject.  
   
The food was delicious and their talk soon turned to familiar topics, which helped to put the teacher more at ease. If he ignored the almost romantic setting he could really enjoy himself. It was still a pity that Elena hadn't been able to join them. Maybe next time. They should also invite Jeremy, make it a sort of family dinner. But bickering with Damon was always fun and soon both men were chuckling quietly. Neither of them noticed that they were being watched from the kitchen.   
   
"I can't believe you compelled the whole staff to overlook us." Elena whispered, ducking out of the way when a waiter passed by without noticing her. "Don't complain. We need to keep an eye on them and they won't see us in here." Caroline reasoned, peeking out into the guest room. "They seem to be having fun." Elena observed. "They act like they're at the Grill. And now they're talking about Stefan again. This isn't what I planned." the blonde complained. "Wait, are you eavesdropping?"  
   
"Of course I am. What did you think?" The brunette decided not to answer and instead focused on the two men again. So far Caroline's plan seemed to fail. "Give me your phone." the blonde suddenly demanded. Elena handed it over without comment, knowing that discussing things with her friend would be pointless anyways. "Hey Ric, I'm staying at Caroline's tonight. Jeremy will be home late, so don't wait up." she read the text the blonde was sending. "What, you think they'll fall into bed together if they think no-one will be there to notice?" The vampire shrugged. "They might." Elena rolled her eyes. "You watch too many stupid soap operas."  
   
Of course they didn't end up in bed together. After desert they paid for their food and went to their separate cars. Damon drove back to the boarding house, while Ric went back to the Gilberts to spend another night on the couch, where Elena found him the next morning. "You can't keep sleeping on the couch." she argued, handing him a cup of coffee. When Alaric tried to protest she cut him off: "Really, Ric. I don't know what we would've done without you. I want you to move into Jenna's old room. And I won't accept no for an answer."  
   
A few hours later she watched the teacher taking his bags upstairs. That had been long overdue. She couldn't believe he had spent all those weeks on the couch. She should've made him move into Jenna's room a lot earlier. It had even been easier than anticipated. He hadn't put up much of a fight, probably tired of not having his own room as well. But she still doubted that he would share his new bed with Damon anytime soon, no matter what Caroline said.  
   
***  
   
Two days later Alaric and Damon entered the Gilbert-house, after yet another afternoon of chasing fruitless half-leads, to find Elena arranging a huge bouquet of roses on the table. "There you are. A delivery guy just brought those. For Ric." she greeted the two men with a smile. "For me?" the teacher repeated, looking at the flowers with a frown. "Yes. There was a card." She handed it over, but Damon snatched it out of Ric's grasp. "From a secret admirer." he read, grinning at the teacher, who chuckled in response. "I guess one of my students couldn't wait for prank night." he muttered, throwing the card away.  
   
Over the next few days another bouquet of roses and some chocolate arrived, but Alaric was convinced that it was either a student trying to prank him or a mistake. Damon agreed. "I mean, if it really was someone trying to get into Ric's pants, they'd be sending alcohol. Everyone knows that's the way to this man's heart." he joked, which led to a discussion about who was the worse alcoholic. Neither man said anything when no more gifts arrived.  
   
"Guess that means Plan C." Caroline decided, although there was no Plan C yet. Elena had been so sure it would work. Stefan had told her how easily vampires got jealous. So if Damon thought someone else was after Ric, he should have gotten jealous and acted, right? "Maybe roses weren't the best way to go. Do you think we should try sending him some bourbon?" she mused. "No, we shouldn't. The plan failed. On to the next." the blonde insisted. Elena supposed she was only so adamant because it had been her plan and not Caroline's. But she refrained from pointing that out. Plan C then.  
   
***  
   
"Is that really the right address?" Damon asked, looking at the GPS critically. They had been driving for about twenty minutes without seeing another car now. There were also no traces of human life along the road. Only trees and more trees. "It's the address Elena gave me." Alaric replied without taking his eyes off the road. "Maybe they're still looking for werewolves." he mused. "Because all werewolves live in the middle of freaking nowhere?" Damon shot back. The teacher rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to turn around and drive back home?"   
   
Damon didn't get to answer, because suddenly there was a noise and the car swerved. "Fuck, I think the tire just ripped or something." Ric swore, slowing the car down and parking at the side of the road. They got out to look at the damage. "That looks like it was done on purpose." the vampire pointed out. "Just great. Probably one of my students. First the flowers and shit and now this? I shudder to think what they're cooking up for prank night." the teacher grumbled. "Someone's a bit paranoid." Damon teased. Alaric ignored him and went to fetch his spare tire, only to find out that there was no spare tire. "This is getting better and better. Someone also stole my spare tire."  
   
The vampire grinned. "Not your day, huh?" Ric scowled at him. "Glad you find it all so amusing. Seeing as we're stuck here together. I'm calling a mechanic." He pulled out his phone and breathed a sigh of relief that he at least had reception here. A very bored sounding man promised to send a tow truck. "Might take a while." he warned, before hanging up. The teacher slumped back into his seat and noticed Damon looking around suspiciously. "What now?"  
   
"I thought I heard something." Damon muttered, staring at the trees. "And I'm paranoid, yeah? It was probably just a bird or a deer." Ric mocked him. The vampire grumbled something unintelligible and got back into the car as well. "How long do we have to wait?" he wanted to know. "Not sure. But it might be a while." Alaric admitted. "Great. Wake me when the tow gets here." Damon ordered, sinking down in his seat and closing his eyes. Ric snorted, locked the doors - just to be sure - pulled out a book and settled in to wait.  
   
A few feet away a blonde vampire looked on from her spot in a tree, close to ripping her hair out. "I don't believe this. You idiots are stranded in the middle of nowhere. All alone. Go do something constructive with your time. Like ripping each other's clothes off." Caroline grumbled. She hadn't gone to the trouble of messing with Ric's car and secretly following them to watch Alaric read and Damon sleep. But that was exactly what the two men did, until the tow truck arrived about an hour later. Caroline gave up and went home. Time to come up with a Plan D.  
   
***  
   
"We could wait until Bonnie gets home and ask her to lock them into Damon's bedroom together." Elena suggested. "I don't think that'll work any better than the restaurant and stuff. Unless you think Bonnie knows any sex spells. Does she know any sex spells?" the brunette rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to ask her." There were certain things she didn't want to know about her best friend, who was also her brother's girlfriend. "I could compel some woman to flirt with Ric." Caroline mused. "Not a good idea. Even if it works, chances are high that Damon kills her out of jealousy." Elena pointed out.  
   
"And what if we turn it around? You could flirt with Damon. Make Alaric jealous." The doppelganger looked at her friend like she had lost her mind. "I will not flirt with Damon." She was so glad they had finally cleared things up and that he had stopped flirting with her. She wouldn't jeopardize that. Even if she really wanted the two men to get together. When Caroline had first come up with the idea, Elena had been shocked. But the more she thought about it, the more it intrigued her. Thinking of Damon and Ric together was actually kinda... hot. Although she would never admit that out loud.  
   
"We could make them play truth or dare with us. Dare them to kiss." Caroline piped up after a few minutes. "Ric would never play truth or dare with us. And I don't even want to think about what dares Damon might come up with." Okay, the blonde had to admit that her friend had a point there. But they were running out of ideas.  
   
A loud thud out in the hallway startled both girls from their musings. It sounded like a body hitting the wall. Curious they got up and peeked out of Elena's bedroom door. Their eyes widened and both had to stifle a gasp. At the other end of the hallway Damon and Alaric were trying to stumble into Ric's bedroom without breaking their heated kiss. Damon's shirt was half undone. It looked like a few buttons had been ripped off. Ric's belt was lying forgotten on the floor, just like his shoes.  
   
The two men finally managed to open the door and stumble into the bedroom. Again there was the sound of a body hitting the wall, followed by Ric's: "Fuck, Damon." Only Caroline heard the vampire answer: "Exactly where I'm going with this, Ric." and had to grin. Finally. "What the hell happened?" Elena wondered, staring at the closed door in surprise.  
   
"I was getting tired of your fruitless scheming." a new voice chimed in. Both girls jumped in shock and turned around to find Jeremy standing in the open doorway of their connecting bathroom. "You... what?" Elena stammered. "You think I haven't noticed what you were up to?" the teen asked rhetorically. "I couldn't bear to watch any longer, so I went to find Ric and Damon at the Grill and told them to stop dancing around and just screw each other already, since everyone knows they're totally into each other." he explained.  
   
"You just told them to...?" Jeremy nodded. "Yep. They told me to fuck off, but I could hear them talking when I left." Elena and Caroline seemed totally speechless. All their great plans and schemes had failed and Jeremy just told the two men to go have sex and they did. Loudly, Elena couldn’t help noticing with a blush. The teen grinned at their dumbstruck faces. Winking at them he joked: "Well, just call me Cupid." And neither girl needed to know that it had in fact all been Anna's idea.


End file.
